Like a Good Reporter
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: The deal was simple. Cole would get her out of the city if Elena cleared his name first. But between the rival gangs, crazy people with powers, and a bad guy called Kessler, Elena might be better off focusing on surviving first.
1. Savior

_**Author's Note: **__I love __**InFamous**__ and I love __**Uncharted**__ and so the idea of combining the two series seemed to come naturally to me. A few notes—this takes place three weeks after the first __**Uncharted**__ game and after the TV jacker labels Cole a terrorist in __**InFamous**__. Please enjoy! _

This wasn't her fault.

She really hadn't planned to get herself into any messes while Nate was away for a few weeks with Sully. In fact, the one thing she had promised Nate was that she was going to take it easy and relax after their near-death experience chasing El-Dorado—between the crazy zombie-like creatures and a concussion from the plane crash she had survived, the last thing Elena had wanted was to be stuck in another mess because of a story.

And yet, here she was—trapped in Empire City because of a bomb set off by a terrorist that had killed thousands of people and had unleashed a plague onto the citizens.

"Should've been smarter, Elena," The reporter mumbled to herself as she walked along the deserted streets. Dead bodies littered the street as well as broken glass from storefronts that had been broken into. The city was in chaos and food was scarce. "Shouldn't have taken the job."

The job had seemed simple enough. All she had to do was go to the city and report about some famous chef that lived there. It was a fluff piece and a much-needed break from her usual doom-and-gloom stories. It also paid pretty well which was also a huge factor considering that while she had gotten a lot of treasure from her El Dorado escapade, she had to pay off all her debts from that trip. So, Elena had agreed and then prepared to go to the city.

And then all hell had broken loose and before she could leave, Elena got trapped in the quarantine.

She wondered briefly if Nate had heard about what had happened in Empire City. She decided that he probably hadn't considering that he and Sully were in South America looking for some gold treasure or something. She hadn't really paid attention as Nate explained it, but had simply asked if he going to run into any more zombie-things while he was away. With his trademark smirk, he promised her that it was nothing that "interesting." Thinking of Nate made her heart ache.

She missed him.

Elena knew that it was stupid since they had only been dating for a few weeks, but after going through hell with him and almost dying, she felt like they had a much closer bond than other couples had with each other. If Nate were here, he would've surely found a way out of the quarantine.

"Lost lady?" A drunken voice asked and Elena spun around, her hand tensing on her sole can of pepper spray that she kept with her at all times. There were two men—both dressed in red hoodies that obscured their faces and dark jeans.

"Cause we could help you," Another man's voice drawled as they both took a step closer to her. "Come with us." The men took a few steps closer and stumbled. Elena knew that she had an advantage, but even drunk, these two men could overpower her.

"No," She forced herself to stare right into their eyes and looked defiant. "Leave me alone."

"Feisty one," The first man commented. "I like that in a girl." They stepped closer and Elena quickly pulled out her spray, only for it to be knocked aside.

"Come on, baby," The second man drawled, grabbing her arms in a death grip. "Don't be like that."

A flash of blue and the sound of the lightning filled the dark the street. Elena watched in sheer amazement as the man holding her was flung at least 20 feet away. Elena couldn't see her savior's face, but he must've looked scary because the second guy quickly ran away. The man in front of her turned around and Elena gasped as he held what looked like blue lightning in his hand. Seeing her face, he quickly closed his palm and it was gone. He wore a faded yellow jacket laced with dirt on its edges and dark pants with an array of pockets. Draped over the jacket was a messenger bag with his cell phone displayed proudly in front.

He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Elena called before she realized what she was doing. He froze, but did not face her. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," He replied gruffly. "Stay away from this side of town. It's Reaper territory."

"Reaper?" Elena repeated, failing to understand what he meant. The man sighed and faced her once more.

"It's a gang," He explained. "They're responsible for all this crime and other crap."

They stood awkwardly in silence, both waiting for the other to make a move.

"You got a name?" She asked him cautiously.

"Cole," The man mumbled. "Cole McGrath."

"Cole," She repeated and then her eyes lit up with understanding. "The terrorist that set off the bomb?" She had seen the footage on one of the huge televisions controlled by the TV jacker. She had watched Cole open the package that contained the bomb in it—the bomb that had caused them all to be caught in this mess and killed countless people. The city had quickly turned on Cole labeling him a terrorist.

"I did not set off that bomb," He growled. "And I'm not a terrorist."

"I figured that," She chuckled. "Otherwise, why would you save a girl like me?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm Elena Fisher."

He didn't move to shake her hand.

"It's a handshake," She joked. "It's not gonna kill you."

"You wanna shake my hand?" He incredulously asked. Elena shrugged.

"You did save my life—"

"But you've seen what I can do!" He protested and Elena knew he was referring to his lightning thing.

"You saved my life," Elena stressed. "I owe you one."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached forward until their hands were barely touching and then quickly grasped her hand. With a quick flick of his wrist, they shook and he immediately backed up into the darkness of an alley.

"Keep going straight," He ordered. "Then, make a left. You'll be out of Reaper territory."

Then, he was gone and Elena was left bewildered. How did he get out of the alley? And more to the point, what was he doing here in Reaper territory in the first place? How did he get his powers? Why did he open the package?

And in that moment, Elena resolved to get an interview of Cole McGrath. She just had to find him again.

After all, how hard could it be to find a guy who could summon lightning in his hands?

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	2. Catch

_**Author's Note: **__Second chapters are always so hard for me to write! But, please enjoy! _

Elena was starting to realize that no one wanted to talk about Cole McGrath.

"That terrorist?" One woman spat, after Elena had asked if she knew Cole's whereabouts. "He can go to hell for all I care!" She spat on the ground and sheer fury filled her eyes. "Believe me, if I knew where he was, he'd be dead by now!"

"Well," Elena began shakily. "Thanks for your help." Elena walked away and sighed. She had been looking for the past three days, trying to track down Cole and no one had any ideas where he could be—they did, on the other hand, know exactly what they were going to do if they found him though. Frowning, Elena began to wander. It was a pastime that she had developed as of late since being trapped in a quarantine city didn't give her much to do.

"Heard you've been looking for me." A voice gently told her. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and not let him see the shock on her face, she spun around to find Cole McGrath resting easily against one of the walls of the alley that Elena had nearly past.

"I have." Elena replied coolly.

"I save your life," Cole began, smirking. "And then you try to track me down? Why?"

"I want an interview." Elena said simply. His eyes widened in confusion.

"A what?"

"An interview."

He said nothing for the longest time—he just met her gaze and seemed to be searching them for something. Finally, he broke off his gaze and stared upward at the fading sun. It would be night soon and Elena knew that soon people would be clinging to each other for warmth and cursing Cole's name as they shivered under the moonless night.

"Why?"

The question caught her off-guard.

"Why what?" She echoed, confusion lacing her tone.

"Why do you want an interview with me?" Cole questioned, pushing his body off of the wall and walking closer to her. "Because—in case you haven't noticed—no one is reading newspapers right now and there's no way in hell they'd read an interview of me." He began to walk past her and Elena felt her heart fall. She couldn't let him leave!

"Did you set off the bomb?" Elena frantically asked. He stopped walking.

"No," He growled. "I didn't."

"Then, you should tell people that," Elena replied frankly. "Otherwise everyone's going to think you're a terrorist." He looked at her curiously and she saw his eyes light up in amusement.

"You wanna interview me so you can help me clear my name?" He chuckled dryly. "You're crazy!"

"Look, these people need someone to look up to," She protested. "Someone who can be a sign of hope and good in the wake of this tragedy."

"And you think that person can be me?"

"It is you!" Elena shouted. Why couldn't Cole see how much of a good man he was? "You saved my life."

"So?" He challenged.

"So, why would you do that? Why would you save a stranger?" He didn't answer her question and Elena knew she had struck a nerve. "Cole, I know you're not a terrorist—"

"What do you really want?" Cole growled. "What's the catch if you clear my name?"

"There's no catch!" Elena assured him. "I owe you." He thought for a few seconds and was about to say something when his radio buzzed. Puzzled, Elena watched as he removed a cell phone from his front pocket and pressed a button on the side of it.

"Go ahead, Zeke," Cole answered and then Elena watched curiously as a man on the other line prattled on. His voice was muffled; however, so Elena was unable to catch what he was saying. Cole frowned and then nodded his head. "I'll be there. Tell Trish to wait." Cole then hung up.

"Who was—?"

"Look, Elena," Cole interrupted. "Meet me here tomorrow at this time."

And with that, Cole McGrath grabbed a pole and vanished onto the rooftop.

"He's gotta teach me that." Elena mumbled.

She just hoped Cole would actually show tomorrow.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	3. Partner

**_Author's Note: _**_I really love this story . . . Happy Holidays!_

Elena waited.

She stood in the exactly the same spot she had the night before and stood there at the time that Cole had instructed. Still, she had been freezing outside here for nearly an hour and still, Cole had not shown himself. Could she have been led on? It wouldn't be the first time something like that that had happened to her. She smiled wistfully, thinking about how Nate and Sully had left her behind on that pier while they decided to search for El Dorado. Granted, Elena had been pissed when she figured out what was happening, but now that time had soften the blow, it was a nice memory now.

What were Nate and Sully doing tonight? Were they resting peacefully in some bar or were they running away from some maniacs with guns? Did they know she was gone?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elena jumped as Cole's voice suddenly surrounded her.

"Jesus, Cole," Elena muttered darkly as she tried to ease her frantically pounding heart. "You have to stop doing that to me!"

"Doing what?" Cole asked, puzzled as he jumped off the roof that he had been running across.

"Suddenly appearing like that," Elena clarified. "Is it another one of your powers?"

"No." Cole replied simply. He saw a few Reapers around the corner and all it took was a quick electric bolt to send them flying away. Elena watched with a bemused grin. She jotted a note down on her old notepad.

"So, now that we are on the subject," Elena began. "Care to comment on your powers?"

"Who are you?" Cole muttered. "Lois Lane?"

"I guess so," Elena replied, a grin on her face. "But, really, what are your powers? I think once we tell-"

"We?" Cole echoed. "No, Elena, there is no 'we'. There is just me, the supposed terrorist."

"And me, the girl that you rescued for no apparent reason who also happens to be a reporter!" Elena interjected. "Seriously, I could help you!"

"Not interested." Cole spat.

"Then why did you meet me tonight?" He froze and Elena knew that she had him there. She smirked proudly. "I mean, if you don't care about clearing your name, then why meet me?"

"We're done." Cole growled as he took a few steps away from her.

"Cole-" She protested, but Cole sighed as he saw more Reapers coming from the alleyway across the street. He frowned as more suddenly appeared behind him and Elena.

"Crap," Cole mumbled. He roughly grabbed Elena and pushed her behind him. "Stay close and when you get a chance, get out of here." Elena nodded her head and resisted the urge to grab onto Cole's jacket for security. She had survived zombie-like creatures with Nate and these were just normal people, right? She could handle this. She had to stop getting scared over every little thing!

"Reaper!" A voice shouted and Elena swore she could've seen black tar come from under the hood of the leader of the most prominent Reaper. What the hell was this tar coming out from these peoples' mouths?

Maybe things weren't as normal as she thought.

"Cole, what is-?"

"Not now, Elena!" Cole growled as he fired off a few orbs of electricity. The Reapers retaliated with gun fire. Elena hid herself behind Cole and waited for her opportunity to run to safety.

She watched with wide eyes as Cole single-handedly took down the whole gang of Reapers in the course of a few minutes. It was clear that Cole was quite skilled with his powers and Elena felt her mouth drop open as she saw what amazing agility Cole had as he jumped unto a pole to get a better view of the Reapers. With all eyes on Cole, Elena took this as her cue to quickly dash to safety behind a few cars. Still, her curiosity prevented her from hiding behind the car as she gradually looked up to see how the fight was going.

Big mistake.

A strong arm yanked her up and Elena struggled as a Reaper tried to force her to come with him.

"No!" Elena cried as she struggled with the person-thing?-and she used some of the combat moves that Nate had taught her. She socked the Reaper with her free hand and he stumbled back in surprise, loosening his grip on her arm. One quick tug from Elena and she was soon free of the Reaper's grasp. The Reaper shouted something intelligible to the others and Elena knew she was in trouble as some of the group members fighting Cole focused on her. They began to close in on her and Elena knew she was outnumbered and surrounded. "Great going, Elena, just great." She mumbled as she backed-up.

"Hey!" Cole's voice rang out and a bright blue ball of energy attached itself to one of the Reapers in the group. "Leave the annoying reporter alone."

The ball of energy exploded and sent the entire mob of Reapers flying. Cole jumped down and quickly restrained the remaining Reapers that were too injured to flee. After he finished, he sent Elena a murderous glare.

"What?" Elena questioned.

"I told you to hide!" Cole hissed.

"And I did!" Elena retorted. "Excuse me for wanting to make sure you weren't getting yourself killed!"

"I can take care of myself." Cole replied angrily.

"Well, so can I!" Elena added.

They both fumed silently for a second, daring the other to make the first attempt towards reconciliation. Elena sighed and then faced him.

"Look," Cole began, absently rubbing arm as if he had sprained something. "I . . . I'm just not good with people anymore. Ever since the blast, well, you can guess why." He chuckled darkly. "But, I'm willing to . . . I don't know, give you an interview or something." He smirked and Elena smiled. She held out her hand.

"Great!" Elena exclaimed. Cole took her hand in his. "I guess that makes us partners!" They shook.

"We are not partners." Cole retorted.

"Oh, c'mon!" Elena punched him playfully. "We are!"

"I'm gonna regret this," Cole muttered. "But tell me, what do you think will change if you clear my name?" Elena paused for a second and her happy expression sobered into something more serious. It caught Cole off-guard for he had only seen her with so much energy. It was a bit disconcerting. "Elena?"

"I thought if people here liked you more," She began shakily. "They might lift the quarantine." She met his gaze and Cole could see longing dancing in her eyes.

"You want to go home." Cole said frankly and he wondered how he hadn't figured it out earlier. Of course, she wanted to get out. She probably didn't even live here if she was a reporter!

"Yes," Elena simply. She sat down the curb of the sidewalk and Cole sat down beside her. "But that's not the only reason I wanted an interview! You saved my life now twice and I owe you!"

"Tell you what," Cole began as he rose from his seat. Elena quickly followed suit. "You clear my name and I'll get you out of the quarantine whether the government lifts it or not."

"Really?" Elena questioned, disbelief coloring her tone. She didn't want to get her hopes for nothing.

"Guaranteed," Cole replied and he reluctantly held his hand out. She smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal!" She cried as she energetically shook his hand.

They were unlikely partners.

_**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked it! Please review! _


	4. Nate and Zeke

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I really like Elena and Cole's banter and their attitudes towards each other. Please enjoy!_

"Elena?" Nate called as he set the extra set of keys he had gotten from Elena on the counter. Her apartment was empty and dark. Frowning slightly, Nate flipped the light switch and took a look around. "Elena!"

There was no reply, which left Nate puzzled. Where could she be? He had known that she had been going out on an assignment, but she had assured him that she would be back before he arrived from his latest expedition. Wanting to surprise her, he had decided to show up at her apartment.

His phone rang and Nate absently opened it and placed it to his ear. His eyes kept searching for some of Elena, but could find none.

_"Nate!"_ Sully exclaimed. _"You gotta turn on the TV!" _

"Not now, Sully," Nate told him. "I'm looking for Elena. She was supposed to be back from Empire City by now and—"

_"Nate,"_ Sully interjected roughly. _"Just turn on the TV!" _

"Fine!" Nate snapped and hit the power button on the TV.

What he saw shocked him.

His phone tumbled to the ground and made a loud crash, but Nate couldn't hear it. All he could focus on were the words running on the screen and the fact that the reporter was talking about how a bomb went off in Empire and now the city was quarantined. Elena could be injured, or trapped, or even dead.

And he had been away from her. He could've helped her.

_"Nate!"_ Sully's far away voice snapped him out of his stupor and Nate picked back up his phone. _"Nate, Elena's there."_

"I know," Nate replied softly. "Sully, she could be—"

_"Don't talk like that, kid,"_ Sully interrupted. _"We don't know." _

A pause.

"We have to find her," Nate mumbled. "And get her out."

_"There's no way we'll get anywhere close to that city with all the military out there." _Sully explained rationally.

"I can't just sit here!" Nate yelled. "Sully, Elena might need help!"

_"Look, Nate, I'm telling you that there's nothing we can do!"_ Sully retorted. _"Listen, just stay put. I'll see if I can find out anything. Just . . . don't do anything stupid, okay?" _

Nate chuckled dryly.

"You know I can't promise you that."

_"I know,"_ Sully mumbled grimly. _"Which is what worries me." _

Nate hung up and then focused on the screen.

Elena had to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Elena," Cole began with flourish of his hand. "Meet Zeke." A slightly chubby man with thick glasses roughly waved at her.<p>

"Um, hi," Elena said quietly. Zeke was staring at the TV screen intently and Elena felt slightly uncomfortable around him. He didn't look as faithful and trustworthy as Cole had made him out to be. "So, this where you guys live?"

"Yeah," Zeke answered gruffly. "Don't tell anyone that. I don't want to have to find another place to live." His voice was bitter and Elena detected some anger in his tone. It was clear he was upset, but by what was the question.

"Zeke and I," Cole started, frowning slightly. "We've had it a bit rough since the footage got out."

That explained it then, Elena thought. Zeke was Cole's friend, but seeing the footage of Cole setting off the bomb must've done a number on him. After all, friendship could only survive so much and Zeke had to have feelings of anger because he was trapped in the quarantine. Still, he was with Cole, which obviously showed that he still cared.

"Trish called." Zeke mumbled and Cole's head suddenly perked up.

"She did?" Cole questioned.

"Trish?" Elena echoed, confused.

"Ex-girlfriend," Zeke replied. "Hates Cole now because the blast killed her sister, Amy." Cole held his head in shame and Elena felt the urge to place a comforting hand on his back, but she resisted.

"What did she want?" Cole asked.

"Dunno," Zeke said nonchalantly. "Wanted you to call her."

"Wait, you guys have a working cellphone?" Elena said suddenly, putting two and two together for the first time.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Zeke exclaimed, looking actually happy for the first time since Elena had seen him. "Got it to work myself."

"Well . . . Could I—I mean, if it's no trouble—,"

Cole handed her the phone and Elena took a deep breath in and punched in the numbers to Nate's cellphone.

It rang; she waited.

_"Elena?" _Nate whispered hopefully and Elena was taken aback. Nate was usually so energetic and loud so to hear him so depressed and worried was new to Elena.

"Hi," Elena mumbled softly. "Hi, Nate."

_"You're alive," _He sighed. _"Sully and I saw the news . . . Jesus, Elena, you scared me!" _

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "Nate, I'm okay."

_"Do you need anything?" _Nate asked suddenly. _"Sully says he knows some people and maybe I could—"_

"Don't come here," Elena ordered. "It wouldn't do any good. I'm not hurt and I'll be alright." Cole pointed to the battery meter and Elena could see that she was running out of time. Apparently, Zeke's phone only lasted for so long.

_"Elena—"_

"I have to go," Elena told him. "I'll try to call when I can."

_"I'll be here," _Nate swore. _"Don't worry, Elena. Sully and I will figure out something." _

"Bye, Nate." She smiled as she hung up. She saw two pairs of eyes trained on her.

"So," Zeke began with a smirk. "Who's Nate?"

Oh, how she wished that she hadn't made that phone call in front of them.

_**Author's Note: **__As always, please review! _


	5. Trish

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. I was unsure of where this story was heading, but now I've got my groove back. Please enjoy this chapter! _

Elena shifted uncomfortably under Trish's deadly gaze.

It was clear that whoever said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had never met Trish Daily, for the phrase paled in comparison to the actual demeanor of Trish. Zeke had explained the falling out between Cole and Trish, but Elena had never expected it to actually be this bad. From what she understood about the situation, Cole and Trish had been very much in love and now, Trish refused to even make eye contact with him. Cole stood a few feet away from Elena, surveying the area and refusing to acknowledge the string of curses being shouted at him from the patients around him. Trish was a doctor apparently and after she and Cole had spilt up, she had gone around administering medical aid to those that needed it.

Which brought Elena back to the reason why she was here—to help Cole protect an incoming drop of medical supplies from Reapers. Elena checked her pistol again, pleased that she had learned to handle one so well after her near-death experience with Nate.

"Who are you?" Trish hissed and Elena snapped back into awareness.

"Elena Fisher," Elena introduced, extending a hand. Trish didn't shake. "I'm a reporter."

"A reporter?" Trish echoed, seemingly astonished.

"Yeah." Elena replied.

"And you're here . . .?" Trish's voice faded off into uncertainty and Elena shot her a small smile to show her that she really was a good person.

"Figured I could be of some help," Elena answered. "It's the least I can do since Cole saved my life." Trish's eyes lit up with mild shock.

"He did?"

"From Reapers," Elena clarified. "Figured I have to pay him back someway."

"Elena," Cole interjected as he walked back over. "You got enough ammo?"

"Yep," Elena told him. "Ready to go." Cole met Trish's gaze and opened his mouth to say something, but Trish quickly walked away from him, her eyes burning with fury.

"Don't let me down again, Cole." Trish growled as she vanished around the corner. Cole cursed under his breath and Elena frowned slightly. Trish wasn't going to listen to reason—as far as she was concerned, Cole had killed her sister—and despite whatever Elena might try to do, there might not be a way to change her mind.

"You miss her?" Elena asked quietly as she followed Cole's gaze to the spot where Trish had just left.

"It doesn't matter," Cole answered coolly. "She won't ever forgive me."

"Cole—" Cole held his hand up for silence and Elena instantly quieted.

"Just drop it, Elena." Elena nodded her head to placate him, but she knew that there had to be some way to help repair the broken relationship between the two of them. "There it is." Cole pointed and Elena spotted the package falling by parachute down. Moving out of the way, she watch as the package fell down to the ground and Cole quickly cut off the parachute attached to it and secured the package.

"No one yet." Elena stated.

"Give them a minute," Cole muttered. "They'll come."

And sure enough, Elena spotted her first Reaper as soon as the words were out of Cole's mouth.

"One there," Elena said, quickly pointing the gun. "Two on the other side."

"Stay with the package," Cole ordered. "If anyone gets within 10 feet of you, shoot. I'll try and handle the rest." With that, Cole quickly began to fire electric bolts and Elena kept scanning the area. One Reaper charged her and Elena fired her gun and wounded the Reaper in the leg. He crashed to the ground and coughed black tar out of this mouth and yet still kept trying to crawl to the crate before being incapacitated by a blue bolt of electricity.

"How are you holding up?" Elena shouted over the din of roars. She fired off bullets and then spun around to see one trying to get the drop on her from above.

"Fine!" Cole bellowed as he punched one of the Reapers across the face. Elena smirked slightly and then she fired off another round of bullets. Cursing, she realized she had run out and quickly began to re-load.

"Dammit!" Elena cursed. A Reaper suddenly appeared before her and Elena hit him with the back of her gun. He fell to the ground unconscious, but not before he had left a nasty cut on her arm that hurt like hell.

"You alright?" Cole cried as more bolts of electricity were sent flying.

"Just a cut," Elena shouted back. "How many more?"

"Not many!" Elena somehow managed to re-load the gun and to her relief, she noticed the flood of Reapers begin to slow until it was once again just she and Cole. She watched as Cole securely placed the Reapers in arc restraints. She glanced at her arm and saw how the blood had clear soaked through her shirt. A little jolt of fear ran up her spine. Bracing herself for the pain, she forced herself to apply pressure to the wound in the hopes it would halt the bleeding. "Let me see." Cole suddenly appeared before her and Elena reluctantly relinquished the hold on her arm. He gingerly peeled back the shirt and swore as he saw the wound.

"It's not that deep." Elena lied—she knew it was pretty bad.

"This needs stiches," Cole explained. "Are you light-headed?"

"I'm fine," Elena assured him. "I just need to wash it—"

"Cole, move." A commanding voice interjected and Elena spun around to see Trish standing beside the crate. Cole passed Elena over to Trish and Elena was stunned to see that Trish had concerned dancing in her eyes.

"Well?" Cole urged.

"I need to do stiches and it needs to be disinfected," Trish replied. "Can you walk over to the clinic?" Elena nodded her head yes, but instantly regretted it as her vision swam before her eyes. Cole caught her before she could kiss the pavement and Trish held her arms out for Elena. "Here, I've got her. You grab the supplies." Trish supported Elena and the reporter was surprised that Trish was willingly treating her.

"Thank you." Elena sincerely told Trish.

"No problem." Trish replied, a smile gracing the doctor's lips for the first time since Elena had seen her. "Now, just keep walking. Let me know if you need to rest." Elena nodded her head—slowly this time—and the trio began their trek to the clinic.

Elena never imagined what awaited her there.

_**Author's Note: **I really like Trish even if it doesn't come across that way. She's an interesting character who got put in a bad position during the game. I really enjoy Elena in this chapter! What did you think? Please review! _


End file.
